


Well fuck

by lolbleachme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolbleachme/pseuds/lolbleachme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uvogin and Shalnark have finally some time to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well fuck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is little short I'm sorry. I started writing this at a church so I will very likely burn in hell for my sins. This is also my first fic that I have published so I hope you like it!

Uvogin pushed the lighter man against the wall forcefully. He looked at Shalnark from under his eyebrows. He was full of lust and his eyes roamed on the bandits slender body. Shalnark rocked his hips against the others informing his needs. Uvogin let out a desperate moan, it had been so long since they had time to fuck.

"Mmh you like that don't you ?" Shalnark cooed. Uvogin nodded. The blond smirked wide. "Oh, I know you do. You're already this hard just because I did this" he said while grinding against his lover. The sexual tension was floating thick in the air.

Of course they couldn't resist the temptation, there was no one around so it was the perfect opportunity to relieve some stress. Their lives were pretty hectic after all.

Being the pationless brick he is Uvogin reached down to undress Shalnark. "You are wearing too many clothes" he panted. "Am I now? Why don't we then get them of so you can fuck me so hard I can't walk for days?" The green eyed thief whispered seductively.

"Uhhhhh...guys??" they heard suddenly a too familliar voice behind them. Shit. It was Nobunaga. Uvogins face went so red it was almost beond regonicion, so the resbonsibility of handling the situation landed on Shalnark.

"Oh, hi Nobunaga. Umm we were just... I mean..." he could not invent anything that would improve this situation and it looked like the fellow bandit was too shocked to care. "You know what? We are just gonna go, okay?" Shalnark almost shouted and guided his flushed partner away from the shame. At that moment he regretted every single life choice had made so far.


End file.
